moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Andaso
Jacob Andaso (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Chris on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Kanon. Biography Personal History Since the very first time he used a computer, Jacob has been using his abilities to hack, crack, and attack anything or anyone he feels like. Loosely affiliating himself with groups such as Anonymous, the sceners, the torrent community, and more obscure (and careful) hackers, he's learned everything there is to know about illegal computer activity, and when this knowledge fails to get him what he wants, he falls back on his failsafe, Technomancy. This lifestyle has lead to some interesting consequences; mostly by way of who he associates with and how he handles himself financially. He has credit cards in his name with no spending limit that pay for themselves automatically, solid fake IDs, even passports and birth certificates he has swindled his way into obtaining. And his circle of friends is much the same; the majority of them Technomancers as well, barring some of his online contacts. He and his friend seek out any Technomancers new to the Academy or the University and attempt to assimilate them, founding a small community of like-minded individuals, a network of master hackers. For the time being, their motives are mostly self-indulgent and unorganized, with no master plan, no grand design, but they may take a more serious turn when they run out of school years to coast through. Family Mr. and Mrs. Andaso, the two people responsible for introducing their son to the world of technology, are busy full-time professors at MIT. They never had much time for their son, and although they have a good relationship with their son, there was never really time for the special parent-child bond to form. Jacob was often stuck in front of the screen while his parents went to work, either in their studies or at the school. Appearance Jacob usually wears black jeans, a white dress shirt, a tie, and a blazer, though he abandons the blazer and occasionally substitutes the dress shirt and tie for a t-shirt when in the comfort of his dorm. For someone who engages in little physical activity, Jacob is very thin. A naturally high metabolism keeps him skinny despite his habit of eating any and all food in the vicinity. His uneven, messy hair is the result of his fear of hairdressers; he cuts his own hair and usually makes quite the mess out of it. Luckily, his hair is naturally straight and it almost looks as if he wears it the way he does on purpose. Occasionally, his friends will decide to style his hair for him, usually coming up with ridiculous styles involving streaks, glitter, and lots of gel. They even do his makeup sometimes, when things are slow online. He doesn't overly care when they do this, though, and usually doesn't bother washing it out. He wears contacts when out in public for classes and the like, but when with friends prefers to fall back on glasses. He has as many pairs of prescription glasses as some girls do shoes, due to both wanting some variety and being terrible about losing and breaking pairs. He pierced his lip when he was sixteen at the insistence of his first (and only) girlfriend, who was positive it would look "sooooo hot". After they split up, he decided he might as well keep it. If you asked him why, he would shrug it off, but he secretly thinks food and beverages would leak out of the hole if he took the ring out to try and let it heal. He's developed a habit of playing with the ring with his tongue while he's thinking, though, and would likely miss it if it were gone. Personality Jacob puts on a more or less friendly front, as he has found that people are, for some inexplicable reason, drawn to complete jerks, and he dislikes drawing that kind of attention to himself. However, below the surface there is a churning loathing for almost all people outside his very small, very exclusive circle of friends and online colleagues. If he grows impatient while dealing with someone his thin façade quickly evaporates and the cynicism comes bubbling to the surface. With friends, he is generally amicable, although his natural bad attitude shines through in his dark humour and jokingly degrading comments. He is, however, intensely loyal, and is very quick to jump to the defence of his friends, or to turn with great vengeance on those who betray his trust. Trivia *Named his personal computer Violet. *Has never tried rice, at first due to his parents not being around to cook, but later due to him finding defying the stereotype amusing. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:University Students Category:Chris' Characters